Medical devices are often used to extract undesired and/or foreign material from the body. These medical devices use various extraction methods, such as dissection, coagulation fulguration, ablation, etc., of undesired body matter. An example of a type of procedure that uses such methods is electrosurgery. Electrosurgery involves the application of energy to biological tissue to cut, coagulate, desiccate, or fulgurate tissue. Electrosurgery uses various types of high-frequency electrical energy to directly heat the tissue.
Conventional electrosurgical devices often require many small and complex components. Assembly of these small and complex components may require significant effort and labor, which may increase manufacturing time and costs. Further, due to the presence of many components, these conventional devices may have many weak points at which the device may be prone to breakage. Another problem with many conventional electrosurgical devices is that they have large profiles and are not configured to capture and extract smaller objects in difficult to reach areas of the body. In addition, conventional electrosurgical devices may be prone to short circuit. Therefore, a need exists for a medical device with fewer parts that is configured to safely perform electrosurgical procedures.